Semana Shipping 2009
by Sakura Freya
Summary: Respuestas al reto del pais de Agni. Arriba: día 1: comedia, Tokka-2: Mito, Zutara-3: epic soko /jetSong/ Jetko-4: leyenda, Hombre de Las coles x OC- 5: Dark, Zucest- 6: futuro, Taang-7:Maiko
1. Prehistoria día 1

Holi hola! Yo, Sakura a molestarlos de nuevo. Bueno, esta es la respuesta al reto "Semana Shipping" para el país de Agni … espero que lo disfruten, eh aquí el primero de 7 retos.

**Categoría**: Comedia.

**Ubicación:** prehistoria

**Pareja**: Tokka.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Yaba daba duuhhh! –El grito de Sokka picapiedra mientras salía de su bronto-grúa al oír el timbre de salida de su trabajo.

Subió pronto a un troncomóvil y le da velocidad con sus pies, Fue a su casa a pasar por su esposa, y luego por los vecinos Zuko y Katara Mármol, para ir al roca-cine.

A la vuelta, primero dejo a sus vecinos para guardar el troncomovil en el garaje de la cueva, Sacar dos botellas vacías y luego al gato(léase tigre dientes de sable). Apenas se voltea, el gato entra por la ventana y le cierra la puerta. Sokka trata de abrir la puerta hasta que muy frustrado empieza a gritar.

-Viiilmaaaa- Grita golpeando la puerta de la cueva, y una muy enojada Toph picapiedras sale.

-¿¡como que Vilma!?

-ehhh…yoo… -Titubeó Sokka dando un paso atrás- Pero Yue querida…

-¿¡YUE?! Como que la "lunita"

-no...no… Suki… -Los ojos parecían salirse de sus cavidades mientras miraba como la mujer se acercaba a él furiosa- Di-digo Ty-Lee…

-SOKKA PICAPIEDRAAAA – Se abalanzó sobre él con un palo de amasar (dicho sea de paso, echo de roca solida) para golpearlo con toda sus fuerzas… Y Sokka solo le quedo la única de salir corriendo a toda velocidad por todo el reino tierra exigiendo ayuda. Sin que nadie respondiera, claro, es que TODOS saben que no hay que hacer enojar a Toph… Y Sokka, lo aprendió de la peor forma posible.

Eso es todo (por hoy) espero que les haya agradado.. hasta otra … (no me convence el drabble =) )


	2. Edad de oro día 2

La segunda entrega =D

**Categoría**: Mito fundacional.

**Ubicación:** Edad de oro.

**Pareja**: Zutara.

* * *

Los guerreros del Sol.

Gran civilización antigua.

La tribu del pantano;

Sin duda la historia más antigua de maestros agua habita ahí.

Cuenta un mito de ambas tierras, que allá cuando grandes dragones surcaban tanto el cielo como el agua, Faltaba algo para terminar de equilibrar aquel mundo, algo más que el avatar.

Aquí es cuando entra una historia de amor y tragedia. Cuando en aquellos años corría el aviso de la nueva encarnación de Agni, y La nueva encarnación de La.

El "hijo de Agni" Fue llamado Zuko….

"No voy a aceptarlo. ¡Detesto esto! ¡Shu, sácame de aquí!" El joven de dorados ojos y una cicatriz alrededor de su ojo izquierdo tomó su dragón y decidió a partir de allí. No le agradaba estar entre guerreros del sol, y tener que casarse con-quien-sabe-quien.

Shu lo dejó bien parado en una isla… la huida había sido agotadora y tubo q descanzar, despertó de la forma que menos esperaba.

"estas rodeado, no intentes nada. ¡Llévenlo con La!" una cantidad de guerreros del pantano lo arrastraron, lanzaron a un bote, y llevaron ante una improvisada "cámara real" en medio del pantano.

"Princesa La, Este hombre ah estado rondando…" El hombre fue cayado y mandado a alejarse, dejando solo a Zuko con la princesa que bajó de su estrado. Hipnotizantes ojos Azules se dirigieron hacia el hijo de Agni.

"¿que hacías aquí? Guerrero del sol. Mis hombres no los conocen, pero yo si." Inquirió la joven; no superaría la edad de él.

"Solo… huía de mis tierras… Princesa La"

"Agradecería que me llames Katara, ese es mi verdadero nombre, ¿tu quien eres?"

"El hijo de Agni, Zuko." Por la mente de la mujer pasó un fugaz 'Lo sabia'

"no te entregare. Pero deberás servirme, hijo de Agni."

"Agradecería que me llames Zuko" Repitió las palabras de ella en tono casi retador.

"humm…"

Durante casi una temporada, Zuko sirvió a Katara… y lentamente una unión se formo entre ellos, hasta que…

"Te eh cubierto, Zuko, pero tu Hogar te necesita… Los guerreros del sol han mandado a buscarte incluso a por aquí."

"Los detesto, me tenían como rata atrapada."

"¿Y a mi que? ¿no has visto como me llevan de aquí hacia allá?"

"Huyamos" una sonrisa divagó sus labios "¡Juntos! Tu y yo, Katara"

"pero y si…"

"¿confías en mi?" ante las palabras del joven de Agni no pudo más que tomar su mano y huir… no midieron bien las consecuencias de sus actos…

Ya que al poco tiempo los guerreros del Sol Culpaban a El pantano de secuestrar al Hijo del Sol, por lo tanto costaría su vida y cultivos. La tribu del pantano culpaban a Los del fuego por Uno de los suyos Secuestrar a La hija de la Luna, por lo tanto su fuerza moriría.

Una guerra se desató…

"debo detenerla… Lo siento, Zuko. Es mi deber… Como hija de La" Se disculpó Katara. Hacia poco salían de un baile "Eclipse", ritual de los enamorados. Sin embargo, no habían podido disfrutar por la guerra de sus pueblos.

"no, el error fue mío. Yo intente alejarme…y erradamente trate de alejarte… Lo lamento. Todo es mi culpa. Y yo me encargare." Fueron las ultimas palabras que la morena oyó de su amado, antes de que este fuese al centro de batalla, a tratar de detener a los suyos que no lo oyeron.

Termino Muerto por ahogado. Por un Maestro Agua.

El sol se nublo.

El silencio reino.

El único grito que se oyó fue de Katara, desplegando la verdadera ira de La. El verdadero poder que poseía.

Miles murieron. Ella también. Cayendo inerte sobre el cuerpo de su amado, y la luna se postró en ese momento sobre el sol.

Guerreros del Sol y la tribu del pantano. Ambos tuvieron que hacer a un lado todo para dar una despedida digna a la última hija que La envió a la tierra. Para decirle adiós al último hijo que Agni permitió bajar.

Murieron juntos, y durante una semana luna y sol estuvieron de luto, cubriendo uno la cara del otro.

A esto se lo llamó "Eclipse total" cuando la luna y el sol hacen su ultimo baile antes de separarse para siempre.

Desde entonces, para jamás olvidar el error que se cometió por intolerancia; esta danza suele bailarse cada tanto, para que Luna y sol se encuentren una vez más, y para que todos recuerden lo que ocurrió… aunque ya casi nadie recuerda conmemorarlo…

* * *

**Diox, desprecio como me quedo...tal vez lo escriva de nuevo D:**


	3. Edad media Día 3

Aquí el tercer día.

**Categoría**:Epico.

**Ubicación:** Edad media.

**Pareja**: Soko/Jetko/Songjet (acabo de inventar un ship! SongxJet!).

* * *

_….Jet side…_

Oh, mi fiel escudera Smellerbee y mi gran amigo Longshot, no estaría aquí compartiendo un asiento con Lady Song de no ser por ustedes… ¡me ayudaron a ganar hecho y derecho esa Justa!... Si no fuera por este Zuko, todo iría perfecto…

Jeje, veamos que cara pone si beso a Song delante de sus ojos… Siempre eh sido un galán, no me lo impedirá ahora…

Cierro los ojos y me acerco a ella… mm….

_….Zuko Side…_

¡Que hace este estúpido que se cree caballero solo por tener un caballo aquí!

Tengo sangre noble ¡Maldición!

¡Y soy el prometido de Song! ¡Y sé que ella me ama!

Jeje, mira, en tus narices Jet…

Me inclino hacia Song, entrecerrando los ojos, me encuentro con sus labios, la tomo de la cabeza y… ehh… Song… tú no tienes el pelo corto o.0…

_…Song side…._

¿Cómo demonios termine aquí?

¡POR DIOS! ¡¡¡Soy Lady Song, no puedo estar aquí… y así!!!

A un lado a Lord Zuko, un gran pretendiente que mi familia eligió (y admito, me hechizó desde el primer momento en que lo vi) y al otro a Jet, Un caballero que ah ganado un torneo… es alguien fuerte, me llama la atención.  
humm… no se con quien quedarme… no no no no no no… ¡oh! ¡una moneda en el suelo...!

La recojo para luego darme cuenta que….

-¡si querian estar juntos no me usen de excusa!

_-----------_  
y así ocurrió que cuando Song volvió a mirar a sus pretendientes, se estaban besando apasionadamente. Ella solo se paro y se fue, y ambos chicos se quedaron mirando con los ojos prácticamente saliendo de sus orbitas, para luego empujarse y hacer gestos de repulcion.

El Fin! de este Soko/Jetko/Songjet de la edad media y que es Epic Fail.... oh! arriba no lo complete! ¡ya me contagió lina su alzhaimer!

* * *

**Esto fue una limada puuuuraaaaaa**


	4. tarde pero seguro: Epoca Colonial Día 4

**El Porqué una Col es Verde**

**Categoría**: Fumada....digo Leyenda

**Ubicación:** Epoca colonial

**Pareja**: Hombre de las coles x OC

* * *

En el recién conquistado reino tierra, aun era difícil la vida. El periodo de colonización era difícil, y se cuenta en leyendas, que había un hombre que peleaba contra la injusticia… El vengador anaranjado.

(Música de opening de Avatar)

Era tiempos en que la nación del fuego (y ya que son los malos malosos, cada vez que los nombre pondremos música tétrica…sigamos) En que la nación del fuego (música tétrica) imponía sus colonias, a base de miedo y maltrato… Es también este tiempo, en que nació un héroe.

El nombre de este héroe es Sifu Akilandeswari daichi yūdachi Árbol Retasu de Omashu… y pondremos música heroica cada vez nombrado, además, solo diremos SADYARDO para abreviar.

Como cada leyenda, esta comienza una Mañana fría, sigue con una tarde calurosa y luego va una noche agradable.

Se hallaba SADYARDO (música heroica) dando clases de tierra control como siempre, cuando de pronto decide terminarla. Era poco común verlo luego de las clases, ya que, normalmente, se dirigía a su casa y no salía más… lo que hacía en verdad era vestirse del _vengador anaranjado_ (música heroica numero 2) y salir a patrullar. Es que odiaba con toda su alma a la nación del fuego (música tétrica)

Ese día, en particular, iba dando sus brincos típicos de ciudad en ciudad, para encargarse de ver que hacía. Pasando sobre un plantío de coles, SADYARDO (música heroica), vio a un hombre de la nación del fuego (música tétrica) atacando a una bella joven; quedó prendado de inmediato de esa bella mujer (música romántica). Se dirigió al Soldado de rojo para en unos movimientos de tierra control dejarlo sin conocimiento.

Una vez hecho eso, se inclino para darle la mano a la chica, (música romántica)

-¿Quién eres? –Preguntó en inocente voz, mirándolo con sus resplandecientes ojos verdes.

-yo… -Estuvo a punto de decir SADYARDO (música heroica) al estar embobado por ella, pero, al saber que aquel hombre de la Nación del fuego (música tétrica) estaba por allí (aunque inconsciente) decidió no hacerlo.- Soy El vengador anaranjado…. ¿y tú?

-Soy Alice…

Dando media vuelta, SADYARDO (música heroica) notó una enorme llamarada azul en un pueblo cercano.

-Debo irme- se apuró a decir.

-¿Te volveré a ver? –Sostuvo su capa naranja.

-Tal vez….

-Te esperare.

Con esa voz Quedada SADYARDO (música heroica) se fue de allí…

La joven Alice no se movió del lugar, pasaron las horas… los días, una semana… un largo tiempo, pero con la esperanza de volver a ver al vengador anaranjado no se movió….

Y cuenta la leyenda que SADYARDO (música heroica) logro volver luego de dos años, pero ya no como el vengador anaranjado, sino como un hombre normal. La dama ya no estaba allí, y pregunto por ella.

"ella murió hace mucho, esperando aquí… se convirtió en una Col, una Col color verde…. Son raras, prefiero las viejas coles Azules ¬¬"

Desde entonces, SADYARDO (música heroica) cuida de su mercadería de Coles como "el hombre de las coles" con muchísimo esmero…

* * *

**Mas información sobre este ridículo y muy fumado fic en el valor de los extras xD**

_Notas finales: en fin, tarde pero seguro con la leyenda U_U  
GOMEN NASAI.... I'M SORRY... LO SIENTO..._

_Me quedé a dormir en casa de una amiga y no pude subirlo ayer, espero que hoy me lea alguien .... ufff.... en fin, gracias por leer, espero reviews a esta fumada, solo queria explotar a SADYARDO (musica heroica) xD  
_


	5. Contemporaneo día 5

_**Eres Mío**_

**Categoría**: Dark.

**Ubicación:** Epoca contemporanea

**Pareja**: Zucest

_Azula pov_

* * *

Y estas en la palma de mi mano…

Lo que yo digo, tu lo haces. Sucumbes ante mi cada noche, como yo lo deseo, empiezo insinuando cuando es que una bestia se apodera de ti, pierdes incluso la noción de que existes, solo influye el deseo carnal, y me satisface tanto que así sea…

Y es que eres mi prisionero. Mi juguete. Tienes miedo de que mate a tus amigos, como cada día me ves con un revólver y comentándote tristemente, en mi clara hipocresía, lo mal que se ve la niñita del agua…. Katara, ¿verdad? No dejas de murmurar su nombre… Excepto cuando lo hacemos, que es cuando gritas el mío.

Hoy llegó ante ti otra vez. Acaricio tu rostro con mi arma y la bajo por tu cuello, y sigo hacia lo que te hace "un hombre". Te susurro las palabras "vamos a Jugar" y sabes a lo que me refiero.

No quieres, te niegas, hablo de tus amiguitos y accedes… jajaja, pero se, y muy bien, que lo disfrutas, porque tus gritos clamándome más lo confirman… Dices que no para no quedar mal ante tu propia hermana; pero eres tan pecado como yo… Pero no, quieres que la culpa sea mía, que el pecado sea mío, Pero no, tu accedes, y eso, mi querido zuzu, te vuelve tan malvado como yo.

_-Grita mi nombre, Mi pequeño juguete._

_-A…AZULA_

_

* * *

_**notas finales: me doy miedo o.0 ....estaba por ser un Azulaang...pero llegué a un punto de no retorno diciendo "oh, se veria bienc omo un zucest y mas Drak" y aquí esta esto n_nU.... jujujuju, espero que les haya gustado...o mejor no, a mi me da miuedo o.0**_  
_


	6. Futurista Día 6

Holi hola, aquí el día 6 y antes de empezar dire:

**0-0-0-0-** son cortes de escena, y *** representan cambios de tiempo, este formato es el de Ruby y se lo robé =B

**Categoría**: Siencia ficción (intento de~)

**Ubicación:** Futurista (Intento de ~._.)

**Pareja**: Taang (SIII mi amada, amada taang n_n)

* * *

-Lo siento, avatar xx1, estas atrapado. –Cerraba los ojos fuertemente mientras se preparaba para gatillar. Toph estaba lista… solo… un poco…. El estaba… acorralado… No había salida. Era el fin… ¡POR FAVOR! ¡Que sea el fin! –Desiste. O deberé matarte…

-Me matarías igual –hizo una pausa.- si no fuese porque eres tú. –Toph abrió los ojos.- ¿Me amas?

-No lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es… -Corrió la vista y una lagrima se resbalaba.

**--------0-0-0-0-0 Flashback 0-0-0-0-0--------**

-¿Puedes ver? –Preguntaba una mujer morena a su "sujeto de experimentos" voluntaria: Toph. La ciega había aceptado hacer prueba de una especie de lentes de contacto (para no entrar en detalles) que le permitirían recuperar la vista.

Katara era una científica biológica graduada en Omashu; deseaba con ansias ganar el premio al merito (si es que no le daban un Pulitzer ¡Por dios! Le devolvió la vista) que el anterior año le había arrebatado Azula. Este trabajo le había llevado tres años, y su mejor amiga, Toph, se había ofrecido a ser su sujeto de experimentos.

Por su lado, la chica de cabellos negros era una policía joven. Si bien podía haber elegido el sendero aristócrata como toda su familia, le parecía monótono y eligió la aventura y acción, después de todo un lazer paralizante no se le daba a cualquiera…. Hacia no más de un año había quedado totalmente ciega (practica de tiro… lazer a los ojos… igual una Toph ciega y un pobre idiota golpeado), si bien un fuerte entrenamiento con eco-resonancias le hacía lograr "Ver" (entre comillas)… nada igualaba a una verdadera visión. Y al Katara ofrecerle esto, y bue… ¿Que es una molesta operación y secuelas si puedes ver de nuevo? (ok, es MUCHO…. Pero… todos conocen a Toph, no me molestare en hablar más)

-Demonios, Sugar Queen… ¡Lo hiciste!

-¡Genial! –Se podía ver el brillo en sus ojos llenos de emoción.

-¿Cuándo te teñiste de anaranjado el pelo? –La voz de Toph sonaba realmente enrarecida.

-¡¿QUE?! Oh dios, ¡¡no!! Los colores se distorsionan, debe ser el encaje de la luz mal adecuado al ambiente y… -Toph le tapó la boca con un rostro irónico.

-Era broma Katara, tu cabello sigue tan marrón como siempre. –Rectificó.

-Ok, probemos las otras funciones ¿ok?....

-ya princesita, Todo debe funcionar Bien.

0-0-0-0-0

_-Ok. Levántate.  
-S-Si, Lady Azula. –El muchacho de ojos grises obedecía.  
-muuuy bien. –la chica de ojos ámbar anotaba en una libreta muchos datos.- No veo errores en tu sistema operativo, y tu sistema biológico también es perfecto. Eres todo un avatar, muchacho.  
-gra-gracias._

El experimento de los Zosin era todo un logro. Una bio arma genéticamente modificada, replica de Roku, un "avatar" una "reencarnación"

Un Clon.

Sin embargo le habían errado a un solo detalle por el cual trabajaron mucho: recuperar la memoria de Roku en su nuevo ser.

****

Sin embargo, este, su gran experimento que ya Levaba seis años de su creación, Aun no estaba del todo perfecto. No se auto controlaba, y al entrar en emociones fuertes, realmente nadie lo controlaba.

Iroh, un viejo trabajador del laboratorio, insistía en que eso no era por si lado de "arma" sino por su lado "Biológico". Insistía que atrapado como rata, no lograrían nada… y menos si a quien trataban como rata, era a sus trabajadores.

Iroh fue despedido poco después junto a su sobrino, Zuko.

_Un mes después del despido de Iroh, el proyecto avatar XX-1 escapo. El caso fue llevado a una agente, más exactamente a Bei Fong Toph…. Pero antes incluso de saberlo…._

0-0-0-0-0

-Llego tarde, llego tarde, llego tardeeee. –Se podía apreciar claramente a Toph correr mordiendo una dona mientras se ponía su chaleco azul y daba un salto para subir a su motocicleta… Oh, claro, no llegó a la motocicleta porque al saltar sobre ella se resbaló y cayó para el otro lado, sobre alguien.- ¡Cuidado! ¡Mira por donde camino!

-y-yo lo siento…

_Ese mismo día, al anochecer._

-llego tarde, llego tarde, llego tarde…. –Esta Vez Toph iba a gran velocidad, no por ir a trabajar, sino por llegar a su casa a tiempo para su programa favorito. Cuando hizo descender su moto (¡oh! ¿No lo dije? era de aire….¡ahora si lo dije!) Saltó y…cayó, una vez más, en el chico de la tarde -¡Mira por donde camino!... Espera, eres el mismo que hoy.

-Yo lo-lo siento señori…señorita

-¿no haces más que disculparte? Es la segunda vez que te hablo y no haces nada… ¡Vuelve a tu casa! –Toph entraba a su casa cuando la voz tímida del chico la detuvo.

-Yo no tengo a donde volver.

-humm… maldita moral de policía –murmuró por lo bajo. Se volteó a mirarlo, activando con un movimiento ocular unas propiedades del aparato en su ojo. –Dilo de nuevo.

-No tengo a donde volver. –obedeció.

-Oh, dios, dices la verdad… pasa, esta noche creo que puedes quedarte para luego buscarte a dónde tirarte. –Dijo rudamente.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-A…a… -Dudo lo que le diría a la policía, la chica lo miraba fijo: eso le intimidaba.

-¿Aa…? ¿Aang? –Dijo lo primero que se le cruzó

-s-si. –Murmuró el calvo.

-Pásate, te daré un sofá.

*****

Algo asustado, "Aang" había pasado la noche en la casa de la ruda policía, durmiendo en un sofá y apenas haciendo ruido. A pesar de la rudeza, la chica le agradaba: aunque no lo admitía hacia buenos gestos por él. A la tarde siguiente conversaron en un café, y terminaron –de alguna extraña manera- Que Aang podía quedarse en su casa, siempre y cuando, la mantuviese aseada por ella y le cocinase cuando llegaba tarde… y/o despertaba tarde…. y/o despertaba temprano (somnolencia + cocinar = NO)…. y/o cuando no tenía ganas, en definitiva.  
Él era extremadamente servicial y bueno en esos casos, y a la mujer era todo lo contrario, no podía mantener el orden ni un segundo.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Pero … me lleva … La que me trajo… -Toph llegaba con una venda en los ojos insultando a media colonia espacial (oh, ¡eso tampoco se los conté! La tierra ah sido abandonada hace…¿un milenio? Digan que sí. Y nos situamos en una colonia espacial, esta se llama "Omashu") Iba con su viejo dispositivo de sonar, y le costaba moverse, perdió practica. Katara se había llevado sus ojos para un mantenimiento. El "Huésped" la oyó a media cuadra y bajó del edificio para ver que ocurría.

-¿Toph? ¿Qué te pasa?–preguntó algo infantil.

-Maldita…. –Murmuró.- oh, nada, Aang… la sugar queen se llevó mis ojos… -Dijo restándole importancia.

-oh… vaya –Dijo, mientras tomaba de un lado a Toph. –Te ayudare, hace mucho que no caminas sin ellos… -En ese lapso que habían vivido juntos, La chica policía y él habían conversado mucho (más bien, ella había hablado y el limitado a oír.) no solo eso, sino que él mismo noto que sus poderes no se desviaban… humm y "sentimientos" que no había "sentido(?)" en el laboratorio de los Sozin.

*****

-¿Estás bien, Toph? –Entró en su cuarto sin avisar. La mujer se puso la venda en un triz –Y no respondas no, veo tus lágrimas. –Se sentó a en el marco de la ventana, junto a ella, y le tomo las manos.- Sabes que puedes decírmelo.

-Fue horrible, casi me degradan, un día pésimo y termine rompiendo el trabajo de Katara…. –Siguió contándole su día, no había sido fácil para ella… Estaba al borde del despido, a pesar de siempre decirle a él que era genial… la verdad es que no era muy buena.

-Lo siento… Pero ya, mañana será otro día, limpia esas lágrimas. –Corrió una de esas con sus dedos, y se le quedo mirando fijamente.

-Gracias, Aang… pero creo que ya desde mañana no nos veremos mucho… Me asignaron el caso de no-se-que Avatar bla bla. –Aang se congeló un segundo; luego le preguntó que era aquello, aprovechando que no tenía su "detector de mentiras" para notar el estrés en él.  
-No sé, no me importa, al parecer un experimento peligroso de los Sozin que les salió mal… dicen que tenemos que destruirlo a toda costa.

Aang se retiró sin decir nada más, y en toda la noche no logró dormir…. ¡¡y peligroso ni que ocho cuartos! ¡y fallido que ni nada!!  
Para culminar su desesperación, a la siguiente mañana Toph se despidió de él, colocándole un pícaro beso a la mejilla….

-0-0-0-0-0-  
Ya todo decidido, se fue, despacio y escondido entre sus ropas, hacia la cercanía de la estación de policía, estuvo esperando… mucho… casi todo el día, sin moverse, prácticamente sin respirar, tenía miedo de que si se quedaba un segundo más pudiese morir. Pero al final Toph Salió y se la llevó a un callejón rápidamente. La miro a los ojos y no medió palabras para besarla profundamente.

-Perdóname. –susurró antes de correr e irse… Toph quedo anonadada, luego devastada por que él se haya ido…  
-0-0-0-0-0-

No se tardó mucho hasta descubrir por qué huyo… El era ese experimento, El avatar XX-1.  
¡MALDITA SEA! ¡VALLA GUSTO PARA ENAMORARSE! ¡Una maldita Bioarma o lo que fuese! ¡POR QUE TODO LO MALO A ELLA!  
Para colmo, si no moría…ella se quedaba sin empleo.

-Carajo.

Nada más dijo al llegar a su casa antes de destrozar todo y caer a su cama llorando.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Estaba rodeado. Eran por lo menos diez contra él solo… Se veía la tristeza en su rostro, y la misma se reflejaba en una oficial de cabellos negros; la misma cual, fue la única que se atrevió a seguirlo cuando el experimento activo el tal "estado del avatar" donde grandes cantidades de adrenalina fluían por sus venas y varios cables en su cabeza activaban distintos mecanismos: lo más lejos que podía estar a aquel humano que fue.

Una frenada de golpe, más bien un golpe la frenó y salió por los aires. Si Aang no la hubiese atrapado, ya con su humanidad más reflejada, tal vez no hubiese sobrevivido, como su motocicleta ahora bajo un camión.

-Lo siento… -repitió el "chico"

-No tengo otra opción… -Sacó un arma. –Date por vencido Aang… no me hagas esto…  
-Te amo... Toph… no estoy seguro de muchas cosas, pero sí de tí… Gracias por ser mi amiga.

Un lazer atravesó la pared, y luego Aang la miró asustado.

-¡VETE! ¡Vete ya antes de que me arrepienta!

Con los ojos llorosos Aang la miró –No sé quien fue Roku Sozin, o a quien amó…pero yo te amo a ti… y me gustaría amarte si es que me quieren dar otra vida.

**--------0-0-0-0-0 Fin Flashback 0-0-0-0-0--------**

Ahora, ella sola, en una patrulla pequeña, sin siquiera haber armado escándalo ni nada. Se bajó de su auto al ver un hombre cansado hacerle señas cerca de su casa. Sacó su arma, y sin darle tiempo a replicas lo acorraló. Llevó su arma a la cabeza y dispuso a matarlo si se movía…

Pero El avatar no quiso. Sin querer herirla, golpeo su brazo tirando su arma, Pelearon un poco, a base de patadas y golpes, Hasta que Toph recuperó su arma. Le pidió desistir… y así estamos donde esto empezó

-No lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es… -Corrió la vista y una lagrima se resbalaba.

-NO ES POSIBLE.

-QUE NO VEZ QUE TAMBIEN TE AMO –Gritó, ahora de sus ojos Fluían lagrimas sin parar. –Basta, esto es difícil ¡ya déjame!... –Su grito fue fuerte. Bajó la voz por una completamente destrozada para seguir.- ya déjame…

-Toph… -Dudoso, la abrazó.

_El avatar XX-1 fue entregado a la justicia y destruido. Solo una persona lograba controlarlo: Toph Bei-Fong_

_La compañía Sozin cerrada por maltrato animal, al personal, y desarrollo de armas sin justificativo; eso fue posible gracias a testimonios de tanto de Iroh como de Zuko Sozin._

_Katara Kuruk tuvo un reconocimiento sobre todas las colonias por su tecnología adaptable a la biología interna humana. Hoy día vive con su esposo Zuko Sozin en la colonia 24 trabajando por el bien de la humanidad.  
La oficial de policía Toph Bei Fong obtuvo reconocimientos y fue ascendida a los altos mandos. Dos meses después de su gran logro (entregar al Avatar XX-1) se suicidó sin nadie saber el porqué._

…_._

_Hoy, en una colonia pequeña del reino Tierra, un joven llamado Aang y una muchacha llamada Trisha Reciben premio al merito por sus grandes trabajos de bien a la humanidad: tanto ella como policía y él como técnico bio-genético; ayudar necesitados, y sin duda más que nada por su ayuda a parejas jóvenes._

_¿Cómo pasó eso? …bueno, lo dejo a su imaginación; pues porque por hoy, debo irme a ver cómo han ido mis investigaciones de Clonación y recuperación de recuerdos…_

_jeje, me despido, Iroh Sozin....  
_

_

* * *

  
_

**Notas Finales:**

**al final notaran que Aang y Trisha son "avatars" de Aang y Toph ¬¬… Toph con un nuevo nombre, y Aang como técnicamente nunca tubo nombre…**

**Debo admitir que esto me costo DEMASIADO, y que lo hize anoche desde las 12 hasta las 4 am x.X  
Es demasiado largo: todos drabbles y esto tiene 6 paginas XD**

**Oohh diooos, me duele el cerebro! ME AH COSTADO DEMASIADO!!!!!! Pero me complace el resultado 8) …. **

**Para finalizar quiero agradecer a mis fieles lectores y en especial a: Ruby, Kuotsuki, Ray quienes sirvieron de mucha ayuda, y también a Paris, Rashel, ciam, y mucha gente más que me dio ideas, o que simplemente me soportó mientras yo luchaba con este Shot… El cual me ganó por Nock Out muchas veces hasta que al fin decidí sacar mi arma secreta… UNA METRALLETA BUAJAJJAJAJA…. Y sobornar a mi imaginación con yaoi 8)… (el soborno...siempre funciona... Yaoi, la causa y la solucion a todos los problemas)  
**

**Jojooo… ok, adiós mortales! Nos vemos mañana, ultimo dia! Pasen al país de Agni, y de aquí se va la moderadora tirana delirante 8)**


	7. Rompe cannon, día 7, final

**Categoria: **Rompamos el Cannon…

**Pareja: **Maiko…

**Ubicacion:** en la serie XD

**OH MY FUCKING GOOD! YO?! MAIKO!?**

**

* * *

**_Zuko Pov_

¿Hace cuanto?

¿hace cuantos años tengo la misma mujer a mi lado?¿hace cuanto estoy casado con la misma mujer de cabello negro, ojos pardos y tan aburrida que nada la cambia? ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que tenemos la misa rutina?

Todo es monótono. Despierto con la misma Mai a mi lado, la veo peinarse y sonreír fríamente.

Es aburrida, mucho, la tengo sentada a mi lado en este trono llameante. Nos miramos. Hablamos en la cena. Atendemos asuntos reales. A veces hacemos el amor. Criamos a nuestros tres hijos.

Siempre es todo igual.

¿pero hace cuanto de la misma y aburrida rutina?

Años, muchos, eh perdido la cuenta de estos aburridos años…

¿aburridos?

Si bien el adjetivo es perfecto, no, No usaría ese. Diría… Hermosos.

Todos los días con la misma Mai que despierta a mi lado diciendo "buenos días, Zuko querido". Todos los días su cabello de seda negra, su sonrisa frívola, pero a la vez tan hermosa…. Es aun tan hermosa como el día en que nos conocimos.

Aburridos, si, nada cambia, si. Pero nada cambia…nada cambia por que todo es perfecto.

Azula.

Azula hizo algo bien. Azula me presento con ella…. Y le agradezco… Allá en esa isla en la que trata de curarse.

Mai.

Mai es su nombre, su perfecto nombre. Mi esposa. Mi amante. Mi amiga. La madre de mis hijos. La mujer que mas amo, por quien daría todo….

¿Por qué reflexiono esto ahora?

No se, tal vez sea porque noté lo rutinario y aburrido que es el día. O porque hoy es nuestro aniversario numero 31 y no me arrepiento de ni un segundo.

* * *

**En fin. Este ah sido el ultimo día del reto, el "rompe cannon" jeje, y que más anti-Sakura que el Maiko? xD**

**jeje, en fin, gracias a quienes me hayan leido, y espero ver gente que se una al país de Agni ;)**

**como sea, voy a hacer un agradecimiento a mis lectores hasta hoy n_n: Ruby, Paris, Kahia, Rashel, Noir, Ciam, Melo, Cezz, Lilu, SweetMarshmellow, y ellos han sido mis lectores ahsta hoy... GRACIAS**

ADIOS MORTALES!!! LOS QUIERE Y AGRADE SAKURA!


End file.
